


Teatime with Skeletons Simulator

by Greyscales (sablescales)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unresolved Tension, dialogue boxes, silly story, workskin, workskin test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablescales/pseuds/Greyscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't sleep. You all have tea. It is 1AM. Sans is losing his patience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span class="small">I'm using this to test my undertale workskin, wingdings, dialogue boxes, alternative font for those computers without the actual font Papyrus. I will probably add the other characters later. I also need to fix some problems, but...<span class="small">zzzzz</span></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime with Skeletons Simulator

|  Hello, Human Friend! It is I, the Great Papyrus! My brother and I have arrived, and as per your instructions, we have brought TEA!! Let us partake in this late night ritual of yours!  
---|---  
  
  

> Beside Papyrus is Sans, hunched over and swaying slightly on his feet. When he looks about ready to fall over, Papyrus elbows him none too subtly. Sans jerks awake with a grumble.

  

|  Don't be rude, Sans! Say hello to our host!  
---|---  
  
  

|  * Hello to our host.  
  
---|---  
  
  

|  Sans!  
---|---  
  
  

|  * So I've got a question for you, pal...  
  
---|---  
  
  

|  * Why are you still up?  
---|---  
  
 

> **Perhaps this decision is a bad use of your time.**  
>  ... No, wait. He agreed to come in the first place! Why is he complaining?

  

> You pleasantly tell Sans that an acquaintance of his says,  
>  Why don't you put that sassy Sister back in the church where it belongs. You didn't have to come, bone man.  
> 

  

|  ... Yeah. Ok.  
Sorry, I'm just tired.  
---|---  
  
  

Luckily, the tea was quickly prepared and consumed. Sans, as expected, fell asleep soon after being offered a place to sit down, and I thought it was only right to extend the offer to stay the night. I set up beside the couch the spare magic collapsible mattress I had sitting in the hallway closet, so they would sleep (and therefore, wake) near each other. I don't have the patience to deal with Sans first thing in the morning.

**The End.**


End file.
